


Storage Room Shenanigans

by homesickpirate



Series: In The Spirit Of The Holidays [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, blowjob, cleaning supply closet, literally just an excuse for porn, nothing but sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homesickpirate/pseuds/homesickpirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren opens a supply closet and predictably finds Levi jacking off. So he does the only logical thing he can think of. He takes it into his own hands. (Or mouth. Definitely mouth.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storage Room Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. This is an inbetween thing, because I felt so bad about missing the holidays. I'm just gonna leave it here.

Eren sighed, walking down the hallway reluctantly. He was on cleaning duty again, because Levi was a fuckface and enjoyed his suffering, probably. It was even worse because he was the only one on cleaning duty, because everyone else had ‘more important’ things to do, and Eren had to ‘rest up’ so that he could use his titan powers more effectively.

Bullshit.

He stomped over to the supply cabinet and yanked it open. 

And in it was Levi. 

Masturbating.

Eren was frozen. Levi had his hand on his dick in the cleaning supply closet and Eren just walked in on him and he had zero idea what to say.

“Um…” he trailed off.

Levi glared at him harder. “Either get in or close the door, moron.” He said finally. “Unless you really want someone else to see.”

Eren felt his face heat up and no, he didn’t really want anyone else to see but he also wasn’t sure if he wanted to be in there because what if Levi didn’t want to get him off and then he had to clean.

But then again, every experience with Levi’s dick was usually worth it (and also, Levi was his sort-of-boyfriend, so), and with that conclusion, Eren stepped into the closet and clicked the door shut. 

(He also made sure it was not locked, because he knew where that kind of thing would lead.)

“So…” he trailed off awkwardly.

“Were you jacking off to a broom?” he finally asked, stupidly. 

Levi looked at him with such intense condescending eyes. He felt as if his gaze was strangling him.

“Mostly, I was thinking about you, so no.” Levi said.

Eren blushed again, and turned away. 

Levi sighed. “Well if you’re just going to stand there, I’m going to finish.”

“No!” Eren shouted, slightly too quickly. Levi raised an eyebrow.

“Well, then are you going to?” he asked.

Eren stared. What could he do that would impress Levi?

Suddenly, he got an idea.

Smirking, he pressed himself into Levi with a boldness that surprised even himself. 

“What are you doing.” Levi asked flatly. “If you think you can make me come with your hand-”

“I don’t” Eren said. “But I bet I can do it with my mouth.”

He gave Levi a shit-eating grin and slid to his knees. 

Staring at the formidable dick in front of him, he was slightly aroused, and mostly terrified. He wasn’t really used to being dominant, always the bottom, and taking it into his own control was like riding a horse with his eyes shut. 

Also, he didn’t know how to give a blowjob.

(But lucky for Levi, he also didn’t know how to give up.)

Taking a deep breath, he tentatively licked the tip, then looked back up at Levi. Levi was impassive as always. Eren gulped.

Deciding to just fucking do it, he opened his mouth and put the tip of Levi’s dick in, licking up and down with his tongue, then moving down the side, lapping at the vein under his cock.

Taking one of Levi’s balls into his mouth, he heard a hitch, and looked up to see Levi shaking with need. Feeling more confident, he brought his hands up to cup Levi’s ass, fondling it and reveling in the small, restrained sounds that Levi made.

He became more dramatic with his movements, taking Levi’s dick into his mouth as far as he could go, smacking his lips, and making obscene sucking noises. It was a thrilling feeling, watching Levi fall apart for him. Because of him.

“You like it?” he teasingly asked Levi.

Levi exhaled sharply. “Yeah, but can you deepthroat it?” He asked, as if it were a challenge.

It was a challenge.

Eren side-eyed the cock in front of him. It seemed bigger when it was this close to his face, to be honest. But he wasn’t one to give up a challenge.

Opening his mouth and dropping his throat, he took the first few inches pretty easily. But then Levi’s hips jerked forward and he pulled away, sputtering. 

“It’s not easy” he admitted.

“Want to give up?” Levi asked.

He scowled, and didn’t answer, sticking Levi’s cock down his throat instead. 

This time, it worked. If he could just ignore his gag reflex, it was pretty easy. So he worked on moving his head, swallowing when he could just to hear Levi swear, voice shaking.

“Eren.” The word was slightly lopsided, as if Levi was losing control. Eren just hummed.

“E-ren!” Levi said again, louder, and Eren moved faster, licking and sucking where he could, holding Levi’s ass so hard he probably gave him bruises. 

“I’m going to-” Levi said, before spasming, and coming right into Eren’s mouth. Eren continued licking and sucking until Levi collapsed backwards, shaking and breathless. 

“So,” he grinned, “how was that?”

Levi glared halfheartedly. “You pass.” he said grudgingly. 

Eren rolled his eyes. That was a damn good blowjob for a first time, and Levi knew it.

“Eren. You’re hard.” Eren looked down. So he was- he hadn’t even known it.

“Oh.” he chuckled. “Do you think you can make me come with your hand?” he teased.

Levi narrowed his eyes, but smiled. “Yes.” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know where the plot is going.


End file.
